


Swiss Miss

by Hell_On_Training_Wheels



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is an Angel, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Light-Hearted, One word Prompt: cocoa, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sweet Jesse McCree, Tumblr Prompt, genji shimada cannot boil coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_On_Training_Wheels/pseuds/Hell_On_Training_Wheels
Summary: Mercy prescribes McCree some much needed medicine. ((Tumblr Oneshot))
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Swiss Miss

**Author's Note:**

> I decided since I did not have enough WIPs on my plate to go ahead and open my Tumblr to One-Word drabbles. An anon picked 'Cocoa' as the theme so here is my little offering. Also, I have nothing against Swiss Miss as a product. I'm just a snob and like everything made from scratch. ^_^;
> 
> Enjoy. :)
> 
> Tumblr: Hell-On-Training-Wheels.

##  **Swiss Miss**

It wasn’t hard to catch the repugnance on Angela’s face, but what the sharpshooting cowboy did miss, was the reason why the medic was casting such a stare his direction. As far as McCree was aware, he wasn’t doing anything that warranted such objection from Zieglar.

Jesse ignored it for the moment, turning his attention back towards the kitchen counter as soon as the microwave counted down to its last second. As soon as it beeped, he opened it and retrieved the red coffee mug inside; the ceramic cup already warming his hand through the glove.

The outlaw was acutely attentive of her eyes watching his every movement as she sat at the small round table in the middle of the stark white room, the same one that had a direct view of the kitchen counter that held the microwave, the coffee maker, and a few little boxes that held packages of tea, sugar and hot cocoa mix on top.

It was the cocoa that caught his eye today, and while the cowboy didn’t usually reach for it unless the holidays were in swing, had a sweet tooth that needed satiating every now and then.

Besides, he needed something that would give him energy, and he wasn’t about to touch the coffee. In the Overwatch base, it was Genji’s turn to brew a pot, and bless his little cyborg heart, he made the coffee at Route 66 more favorable —not easy to do.

McCree took a sip and sucked his teeth, bits of the powdered gunk getting stuck against the roof of his mouth and behind his teeth. He sighed; the artificially flavored chocolate mix wasn’t renowned for being the best the world had to offer, but it didn’t mean he had to waste it —there was a way to make it better.

He reached down into his tan pocket and withdrew a flask, one that held an emergency stash of whiskey. Funny enough, Jesse found himself reaching into his pocket more and more nowadays; each time still mulling over the fact of why he returned to Overwatch. He never should have let Echo and Winston talk him into it…

The doctor let out a light, disgusted scoff. The holographic pad on the table she was reading now going completely ignored as she dropped her fork back into the bowl of salad — watching him pour whiskey into the mug in horror.

“You alright, Doc?” he questioned, almost sardonically, while biting back a smile. McCree knew that Angela wasn’t usually so objective to him drinking minutes before noon, she knew it was his business, but he was starting to second-guess that maybe the medic had been holding in her resentment all this time, and perhaps it had finally reached its peak.

As usual, he was wrong.

“What on earth do you think you are doing to that cocoa?” Mercy balked, gesturing towards his mug. “And I hesitate to refer to it as such.”

McCree finished pouring a more than decent amount of liquor into the mug before he screwed the cap back on and put it in his pocket. The cowboy simply shrugged and took a sip.

“Makin’ it better,” he explained casually. He took another sip, and the medic’s lip curled adamantly in disgust.

“I doubt there is anything you can do —all the whiskey in the world could not make it taste better.”

“Well as usual, Angie, you’re not wrong,” he took another sip. “But it’ll do fine.”

Mercy raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you even worried at all that nothing you are consuming is even chocolate? Have you bothered to look at the ingredients, Jesse?”

The gunman couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at her. Even on her lunch break she still played mother hen.

“Nah,” McCree confessed indifferently. “What I don’t know won’t kill me. Besides, they wouldn’t sell it if it weren’t fit for human consumption, right?”

“They also sell cigarettes for consumption, and we both know how bad for your health it is, don’t we Jesse?” the doctor returned, raising a deliberate eyebrow in his direction.

Well, she got him there… but it didn’t mean he wasn’t still going to stop —with the cocoa or the tobacco.

“Well… I have faith you can get me patched up, Doc,” was his usual answer — one he always threw out when he was out of ammo —and Zieglar rolled his eyes at him.

McCree was about to take another sip before he shrugged again and added. “Besides, what wouldya’ recommend as a prescription? Seeing as our little posse is non-profit, there ain’t a whole lot of dollars we can throw out for anythin’ but powdered hot chocolate.”

Mercy wasn’t deterred by his excuse. “Have you perhaps tried to make it from scratch yourself? You will find it more rewarding doing so - in both taste and for your health.”

Jesse let out a laugh, his robotic hand indicating to his person. “Do I look like a gourmet chef? I can barely boil an egg.”

The cowboy took another sip from his mug. Smacking his lips as a bit of un-melted powder sat on his tongue. “I wouldn’t know the difference, anyhow. I’ve always had the same thing growin’ up. Ma’ was too poor and a worse cook than me.”

Angela gave him a shocked look, as if he had told her that he had never seen the sky. “You have never had true hot chocolate, Jesse?”

McCree shrugged casually. “Never got around to it. Don’t it all taste the same anyway? Hot cocoa is hot cocoa, right? No matter where it's from?”

The medic frowned hard in his direction before she scoffed and narrowed her eyes sternly, as if the aloof cowboy had just questioned her lineage in a unfavorable way.

“It absolutely is _not_ the same.”

The cowboy sighed, taking another swig from his spiked mug, before he clicked his tongue and turned on his heels, retreating towards the door. “Well, ain’t gonna find out any time soon, anyway. I’ll stick to the powdered and the hard stuff in the meantime.”

\-----

The next day, when he entered the kitchen, finally able to get coffee after a day with it being Morrison’s rotation on the pot, the first thing that hit him was the smell. It stopped Jesse right in the doorway, and he took a second to close his eyes and inhale; truly captured by it. It smelled like chocolate, made him think of Christmas, and it made the air so sweet he could taste it on his tongue without sampling it. When he did finally open his eyes, he found the source almost immediately.

Mercy and Mei stood by the kitchen counter, looking over several mugs filled with hot chocolate and being topped off with whipped cream —real and freshly made from the blue ceramic bowl off to the side— and the kitchen in slight disarray due to the limited counter-space.

He eyed the black teapot that sat on the heating application plugged into the wall and his nose pinpointed the origin of the aroma. They had just finished plopping whipped cream on top —Snowball, Mei’s little robotic friend, also watching closely by in fascination —before Mercy finished it off by sprinkling chocolate shavings, dusting the white clouds all with small curls .

McCree caught a glimpse of the brick of chocolate inside a red wrapper nearby… real Swiss chocolate that was also most likely brewing the teapot as well. He’d never had swiss chocolate before, but heard from Genji it was the best...

“Oh McCree! Come! Angela made hot chocolate!” the former Antarctic scientist called to him, her always present giddy and positive enthusiasm making the room bright. “It is sooo good. With real chocolate from Switzerland!”

“My grandmother’s recipe,” Mercy chimed in, her eyes glinting proudly, as she picked up the red mug that McCree always grabbed —ready to go for him. “And it only calls for the best and _real_ chocolate.”

Angela walked over to him and handed it, which he did while biting back a smile that threatened to creep along his face.

The doctor placed her hands on her hip as soon as soon as he took it, and his resolve to keep the smile at bay dissipated. “Ah, shucks Angie. You didn’t have to go through all that trouble.”

The blonde crossed her arms across her chest, her demeanor professional. “I am a doctor first, Jesse. And it was clear you needed a remedy to your obvious ailment.”

McCree nipped his lips at the peak of the white cream, the smell of the drink wafting into his nose and almost making him close his eyes again. “What ailment?” Jesse let out a small, barely audible _hmm_ as the whipped cream touched his tongue...

Oh… it was _good_. And it was just whipped cream. Another thing he had never had from scratch.

Mercy smiled back, seeing his reaction, though her visage still stayed business-like. “For your misconception that all hot chocolate tastes the same as that artificial powdered atrocity that dares to have the words ‘swiss’ and ‘chocolate' on its label. I have found a proper home for it —in the garbage. You now have a chance to sample a proper prescription.”

The gunslinger couldn’t help but smirk at her, his eyes flickering between her and the mug. It was a nice gesture, one that he hadn’t expected from the doctor that was usually so obstinate in regards to only her work. Even now she was still thinking of healing, just using a different kind of medicine to do so. The woman was always so adamant about making sure that everyone was taken care of; rushing about and fretting about every little scratch. With all that was on her busy plate, it warmed him to be thought of, even if the woman was still using the excuse that her doing a nice thing for him was for medical purposes.

_What a doll._

“Can I put whiskey in it?” he asked, jesting lightly, as he lifted the red cup slightly at her.

“Don’t you even _think_ about it,” Mercy scolded, only ten percent joking. “Or I will personally be sending you the Med Bay.”

Mei let out a small giggle from behind, one that complimented Snowball also jostling in humor as it floated nearby; its LED lighted eyes squinting and conveying it thought it was funny too.

McCree let out a light laugh in response before he lifted the mug to the air in a friendly mock-toast to the medic.

“Well, since it's already in my favorite mug anyhow,” he said before he placed the mug to his lips…

...and refused to pull away as soon as the warm, _amazing_ hot chocolate hit his tongue.

_Holy hot damn_ …

It. was. _good_.

Instead of being watery and flavorless (the only thing ever evident from the packages being the sweetener) Mercy’s cocoa was decadent and rich, blanketing his tongue and leaving him feeling homey inside. It transported him outside the bleak kitchen, and seated him on a plush couch with a warm wool blanket wrapped around him; imaging himself watching a snow storm in a rustic cabin in the mountains.

Jesse didn’t even mind that whipped cream was plastered and sticking to his beard the more he tipped it back— downing the entire thing in one greedy shot.

He brought the cup away, a nod in his face as he licked his lips clean unabashedly.

That was the _best_ non-alcoholic drink he’d ever had.

Mercy raised a pleased eyebrow at him while Mei gestured to his face.

“Uh… McCree, you got, uh, whipped cream all over your face.”

It took a second for Jesse to even hear Mei before he grumbled a ‘huh? Oh right’ before he brought his glove up to wipe his face.

Meanwhile Angela waited patiently, although the doctor already knew her remedy was a success. But still she asked: “So, have I persuaded you to stay clear of those atrocious packages of hot chocolate?”

Jesse let out a whistle, a grin plastered on his face, before he nodded and replied: “Yes ma’am. Ain’t nothin’ packaged toppin’ that. That was damn fine.”

He paused, his empty cup raised towards her politely requesting another, before he raised an eyebrow at her. “Still ain’t quitin smoking though.”

Mercy laughed lightly at his joke. “One out of two is a victory when it comes to you, Jesse McCree. Even I know I’m not that gifted of a miracle worker.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cocoa is distributed to those who leave comments/kudos. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
